Why here?
by Satine Kenobi
Summary: This is a crossover between X-files and Moulin Rouge I put it is here because there is not crossovers anymore.oh well please r&r thanks(summary sucks just please read and review!)Better than it sounds!I promise!
1. Default Chapter

a/n: This is and X-files & Moulin Rouge crossover, believe me if you like x- files and Moulin rouge you will be happy.  
  
***X-files headquarters***  
  
"Scully, there is some weird thing going on in Paris ,I have absolutely no clue why they called us?" Said Mulder  
  
"Mulder why would someone in Paris call the F.B.I.?" asked Scully  
  
"Actually Scully it's at the Moulin Rouge.." stated Mulder  
  
"The Moulin Rouge?? Why would any alien force be there?"  
  
"You tell me Scully." Said Mulder  
  
"Alright Mulder let's be on our way." said Scully  
  
**At the Moulin Rouge**  
  
"I don't like this ending" said the Duke in an mousy voice.  
  
"Hello, we are from the F.B.I." said Mulder walking in at that exact moment. "This is my partner Scully, someone called our headquarters about an alien force."  
  
"What the hell do you want" snarled the Duke.  
  
"I thought I just stated that." said Mulder  
  
"Well no one called you here" said the Duke  
  
"Actually I did" said a big fat man wearing what looked like some thing from India.  
  
"Sense this guy right here has absolutely no clue why you called why don't you two come with us." Said Scully  
  
A minute passed and Scully waited for Mulder to lead the way.  
  
"Mulder? Are we going or not, or do I have to do this myself?"  
  
"What???" Asked Mulder  
  
"I think you were a little busy staring or am I not appealing to you?"  
  
"If you would wear something like she is wearing sure you be appealing." "Shut up Mulder what if I said I thought that guy was hot?"  
  
"Ok Scully I get your point." said Mulder  
  
"Thank you Mulder." said Scully Politely.  
  
**At the Moulin Rouge while Scully and Mulder are with the duke and Harold**  
  
"Christian what do you think Harold called the F.B.I. For?" asked Satine  
  
"I don't know Satine, but what do you think that we keep practicing?" said Christian  
  
"ok.." said Satine  
  
"First I have something to ask you."  
  
"Ok.,what is it?" asked Satine  
  
"Well.will you marry me...?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Satine I thought you loved me!" Said the Duke in total shock  
  
"Well..." Said Satine looking at Christian  
  
Just then Mulder pulled his gun from is pocket and...  
  
To be continued......... 


	2. Love

Mulder shot the duke.  
  
"Oh no!" said Scully "He is at it again."  
  
"That is gross!" screamed Satine  
  
"Yes it is but I can stand because I work with him." stated Scully  
  
"Oh poor you!"  
  
"Yes" said Scully sadly  
  
"I have got something to cheer you up!" Said Satine  
  
"Ok. I guess." said Scully not knowing what to think.  
  
"Come on."said Satine to Scully  
  
"Satine?"  
  
"Yes.. Christian I will."  
  
Christian looked as happy as ever.  
  
"So you do this for a living uh?" asked Christian  
  
"Yeah some of the time." said Mulder  
  
"Well haven't you thought about letting the lady have some girl time?"  
  
"Well she doesn't have any friends that are girls.....just me." said Mulder  
  
"Well maybe you should lighten up just a little, I mean she is a girl."  
  
"Yeah maybe I will." said Mulder walking away.  
  
**Satine giving Scully a make over**  
  
"You look Great!" Said Satine excited.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Scully  
  
"Of course I am!"  
  
"Well what if Mulder doesn't like it?"  
  
"He will love it if he was staring at me." Said Satine "You'll nock him dead with that face and well with what else I am letting you use."  
  
"Ok whatever you say." Said Scully unsure of anything.  
  
A few moments past and Scully asked.  
  
"Does Christian like that way you look?"  
  
"Well..." Said Satine "I suppose so only if it's for him, but that's the only man I care to do it for."  
  
"Oh" said Scully  
  
"Yes well I think it's time to pick out a dress!"  
  
**Christian advising Mulder**  
  
"Well could I get her flowers?" asked Mulder unsure of lots of things  
  
"Yes that would be good, go get them I and I will set up the room ok, go!" Said Christian relieved  
  
"Ok I'll be back in several minute, ok?"  
  
"Yes now go!" said Christian trying to get Mulder to leave.  
  
"Ok, bye"  
  
After Mulder left Christian said "Finally." And he got the room ready.  
  
**Minutes later when Satine and Scully arrived**  
  
"Hi!" said Satine  
  
"Hi." Said Christian watching Mulder pace.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He's in love it's obvious."  
  
"Oh well we better let Dana come in."  
  
"Yes we better."  
  
"Dana come in." said Satine to Scully  
  
"Ok." She walked in and saw Mulder.  
  
Mulder looked up and just stared.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Scully  
  
"Yes I fine." Said Mulder  
  
"We'll leave now."  
  
Satine and Christian left.  
  
"Well what do you think?" asked Scully  
  
"What do I think." Said Mulder repeating her  
  
" I think.." Said Mulder stopping "I think you look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you." "Your welcome."  
  
"Sooo."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Whoa"  
  
Just then Mulder walked over to her and kissed her.  
  
"So."  
  
"Yes." said Mulder looking over at her.  
  
They looked at each other and then they started to make out.  
  
**Satine and Christian**  
  
"What do?" said Christian  
  
"I have a good idea." Then she leaned over and kissed him.  
  
And they engaged in one of their own romantic ideas.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Amor

"So did you do all this?" asked Scully laying in bed next to Mulder.  
  
"No, I didn't do any of this." said Mulder  
  
"Really, did Christian do this?"  
  
"Yes he did, he picked out everything."  
  
"Well still it's beautiful."  
  
"Ok I did ask if there should be flowers."  
  
"Did you pick them out?"  
  
"No, he told me what kind to get."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Then they fell asleep.  
  
**Satine and Christian**  
  
"So when is the wedding?" asked Satine playing with Christians fingers  
  
"Whenever you want it to be."  
  
"So if I wanted to get married right now we could?" asked Satine sitting up.  
  
"No, I was thinking like next week."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But, we do better things at the moment."  
  
"Oh really like what?" asked Satine.  
  
"What do you think?" said Christian  
  
"I have a pretty good idea what it is."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Then they went back to what they were doing before.  
  
  
  
**The Next Morning**  
  
"Good morning Satine." Said Scully in a very pleasant voice.  
  
"Well good morning to you too!"  
  
"Why are you so happy this morning?" asked Satine  
  
"Can you guess?"  
  
"I bet I can have a good idea."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
Just then Mulder and Christian walked into the Moulin Rouge.  
  
"Hello there." Said Christian  
  
"HI!" said Satine all smiley and walking over to him.  
  
"Hey Scully and I have a little something that we practiced last night before we went over." Said Satine.  
  
"Are you sure we want to do that?" asked Scully  
  
"Oh come on it will be fun, then Christian and I can practice the play."  
  
"Alright." Said Scully  
  
They walked over to the stage and Satie started to play the music.  
  
"You can dance for inspiration, Get into the groove boy you've got to prove your love to me yeah, get up on your feet yeah step to the beat boy what will it be? Yeah. Live out your fantasy here with me just let the music set you free, touch my body move in time now I know your mine, now I know your mine, now I know your mine, now I know your mine." Sang Scully and Satine.  
  
"So what did you think?" asked Satine to Christian  
  
"I thought it was great."  
  
"Good."  
  
"But, I thought I did that for you last night."  
  
"And you did."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Satine back to work!" yelled Harold over all the noise.  
  
"Alright!" yelled Satine back.  
  
"I have to go." She said walking away with Christian following her  
  
"Can we stay and watch?" asked Scully looking at Mulder with begging eyes.  
  
"Alright." Said Mulder.  
  
"Let's go up there."  
  
"Were?"  
  
"Towards the stage, duh Mulder."  
  
"Alright you lead I will follow."  
  
When they got up and went over there they found out that Christian and Satine were going to sing Come What May.  
  
Then Christian started singing.  
  
"I never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before want to vanish inside your kiss everyday I love you more and more, listen to my heart can you hear it sing telling me to give you everything, seasons may change winter to spring, but I love you until the end of time, come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day." Then they sang together "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace, suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste, It all revolves around you, and there's not mountain to high no river to wide, sing out this song and I'll be there by your side, storm clouds my gather and stars may collide, but I love you" said Christian then Satine repeated " But I love you" Christian: "Until the end of time Satine: "Until the end of time." Together: "Come what may, Come what may, I will love you until my dying day, Oh Come what May , come what may, I will love you" Satine: "I will love you. Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place." Together: "Come what may, Come what may, I will love you until my dying day."  
  
"WOW! That was good."  
  
"Thank you!" said Satine  
  
"What she said." Said Christian.  
  
"Mulder you should learn to sing like that." Giving Mulder a playful shove.  
  
"As if."  
  
"Christian can teach you!" said Scully getting excited.  
  
Christian just stands there and looks annoyed.  
  
"Um. sure."  
  
"No that's really ok," said Mulder. "I don't need to know how to sing, thanks anyway though"  
  
"Good." Said Christian to himself.  
  
To be continued . . . .up coming Anikin and Padme  
  
Songs used: Get Into the Groove by Madonna, Come What May sung by: Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor 


	4. Wedding Bells are ringing

**Later that Night**  
  
"Why did we ever work for Skinner when we could work here?" asked Scully  
  
"I always thought that Skinner was flirting with you" said Mulder joking. Scully laughed too. Then Mulder kissed her forehead.  
  
Then walking in came Padme and Anikin holding hands.  
  
"Oh no not more crime fighting people." said Christian and Satine at the same time.  
  
"Actually I don't really fight crime." said Anikin "I am a Jedi."  
  
"Oh." said Christian  
  
"You know you look a lot like my master."  
  
"Really?" said Christian  
  
"Yes, actually you could be the spitting image if you just grew a beard and died it blonde."  
  
"I am not gonna do that." said Christian  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Mulder standing over by Christian with Scully and Satine standing behind them.  
  
"Well we are here because Padme and I are on our honeymoon, and we wanted a romantic place to be."  
  
"Oh well the Moulin Rouge isn't actually that great of a romantic spot, but ok." said Satine  
  
"That is true." said Scully.  
  
"Oh well." Said Padme  
  
"Ok that's your choice." Said Satine  
  
**Even later that night**  
  
"So Scully will you marry me?" asked Mulder out of the blue  
  
"Whoa, isn't that a little fast.?"  
  
"I guess, but will you answer my question?"  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
"Ok, then." Said Mulder.  
  
**Christian and Satine**  
  
"When should we get married?" asked Christian.  
  
"I don't know I'll ask Scully tomorrow, see I asked her to help me plan the wedding, so I'll ask her ok?" said Satine  
  
"Ok," said Christian "I guess."  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
A/N: Look It will get better don't worry plus I am going to make it weird for Theia-Eos. Believe me it will get much weirder. BIG TIME! 


	5. What a night it could be

**The next day**  
  
"Scully, I need major help on my wedding plans!" said Satine getting really annoyed waiting.  
  
"Satine, chill ok.. I have something to tell you." said Scully  
  
"Ok, what is?" asked Satine getting curious.  
  
"Last night Mulder asked me to marry him," said Scully  
  
"What did you say?!" asked Satine excited.  
  
"I said, yes."  
  
"Oh my god, I am so happy!"  
  
"Yeah me too, we can have a double wedding!" said Scully sarcastic  
  
During their conversation Padme listened and she was planning something for them.  
  
"Hey Christian."  
  
"Yes, Mulder?" said Christian looking down at his unfinished song he was writing.  
  
"Um, Scully and I decided to get married."  
  
"Good for you!" said Christian looking up "When's the wedding?"  
  
"I thought we could have ours with yours."  
  
"Like a double wedding?" asked Christian  
  
"Yes, like that."  
  
"Sure, I'll ask Satine later."  
  
Just then Harold yelled, "Practice time!"  
  
Anikin asked Padme "Do you think we should hold parties for them?"  
  
"I think they would like it."  
  
**After Practice**  
  
"Hey, Guys?"  
  
"Yes, Anikin." Said Christian  
  
"Would you and Mulder come to Padme and my room?"  
  
"Sure I'll tell Mulder."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Satine?" asked Padme  
  
"Yes Padme?" said Satine  
  
"Could I come to your room tonight and will you ask Scully to come too, please."  
  
"Sure, I think Christian wanted to do something with Mulder tonight anyway."  
  
"Ok!" Said Padme happily.  
  
**Padme and Anikin's room**  
  
"Anikin what exactually do you plan to do?"  
  
"Well I plan to have a bachelor party."  
  
"Alright I guess I'll be holding a bridal shower than."  
  
"Ok."  
  
To be continued! A/N: It will get normal I promise! 


	6. Anikin and Absinthe don't mix

**Anikin's room**  
  
There was a knock at the door. Anikin went to open it.  
  
When he saw Christian and Mulder he said "Come in!"  
  
"So what did you want us to come here?" asked Christian  
  
"Yeah we could be doing better things." said Mulder  
  
"Well I asked you to come here because I am giving you a bachelor party." said Anikin looking at them both.  
  
"Ok, I guess." said Christian  
  
And their party began.  
  
**Satine's room**  
  
Padme knocked at the door with some of Satine's friends' a.k.a.: the Can- can girls/  
  
Satine opened the door Scully sitting on the couch looked surprised to see who it was at the door.  
  
"Hello Padme, I didn't think you would bring anybody but yourself but come on in." said Satine smiling.  
  
And their fun games began.  
  
**Down stairs in Anikin's room**  
  
"La la la la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Anikin sang at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Bloody hell, absinthe can do trouble to your head!" yelled Anikin, Mulder and Christian just looked at each other they hadn't had anything yet to eat or drink, "Fuck!" yelled Anikin he knew is master was going to send him some sort of message telling him to come back as soon as possible he could feel it. Then Anikin said "hey what's that green thing flying around my head?"  
  
"Oh no!" said Christian "he's had to much absinthe."  
  
"Is that good or bad that he can see the green fairy?" asked Mulder.  
  
"Well it is probley bad because the green fairy is not real she is a dream you experience and then you have a pounding head in the morning.  
  
"Ok, I think we better go get Padme and tell her."  
  
"Yes we better." Said Christian  
  
**Upstairs**  
  
Satine and Scully were being dressed in men's clothing.  
  
"When is this party over?" asked Scully ready to shoot herself.  
  
Then Mulder and Christian came running through the door.  
  
"Padme you need to go help Anikin, NOW!" said Christian  
  
And Padme shot though the door.  
  
Then the can-can girls left.  
  
"What happened to Anikin?" asked Satine trying to get out of the men's clothing.  
  
"Well he had a little to much absinthe." Said Christian helping her.  
  
"What is Absinthe?" asked Scully trying to do the same as Satine.  
  
"It is a alcohol drink and it makes you see things, but we have better things to worry about then parties and what is happening next the weddings are in like 4 days we have to worry about that." Said Mulder  
  
To be continued!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A/N: Ok I am going to start typing chapter 7 right now so yall hang tight ok!good! 


	7. Samantha?

**Day of the Weddings**  
  
"Oh my god, I think I could faint." said Scully  
  
"Why?" asked Satine getting ready.  
  
"Well, It's your wedding aren't you supposed to be nervous?" asked Scully  
  
"Well, yes if your not sure you are making the right choice." said Satine thinking about it.  
  
"Oh." said Scully try to think that yes she really did love Mulder.  
  
"Well the weddings are in just a few hours." Said Satine thinking to herself.  
  
Just a bright light came out of the sky and into their room.  
  
Then laying on the floor was a body that looked like a 14-year-old girl, Scully yelled for Mulder. He came running as fast as he could.  
  
When Mulder saw what was laying on the floor he went running to it. It was his sister Samantha. Mulder was happy to see that the aliens had returned her. Mulder tried to wake her up she looked right in to Mulder's eyes and said "Fox."  
  
Mulder started crying. Scully had never seen Mulder cry before, so this was a new experience for her.  
  
She went over to Mulder and pulled him to her. He was thankful for Scully being there with him. After the shock of Samantha back Mulder announced that he and Scully were getting married, Samantha offered to be the maid of honor so she was.  
  
Everything was going as planed and it was just about time to start the weddings and they could start their lives together. 


End file.
